


Midnight Ride

by Moonlady9



Series: Tangled Ropes: Knotty and Kinky [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i had to write a part two, more sexiness for sakura, the last one was so sexy, you're adults u can decide to read or not on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Sakura's sexual adventures had taken a turn, she met new people to join her on her commute. They have such a fun time that when the men have an opportunity to thank her, they jump at it, making sure they show her how much they appreciate her in the middle of an empty train.*Sequel to Morning Ride*
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma/Yamato | Tenzou, Haruno Sakura/Shiranui Genma, Haruno Sakura/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Tangled Ropes: Knotty and Kinky [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678537
Comments: 69
Kudos: 235





	Midnight Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my kinky readers,  
> After Morning Ride, I could not let this idea go and just had to continue, I had no choice!  
> In honor of Sakura's birthday (yes I'm a few days late) but her's our queen having some naughty fun!
> 
> Special thanks to the awesome Pahdme for being an awesome beta (and if you haven't you should go check out some of her sexy, sexy stories)!
> 
> You know the drill, read tags for triggers/squicks and if you do like it, Please oh please let me know!!! Leave a review below!  
> I really appreciate you for taking the time to read,  
> Now on with the story...

Sakura was sitting on the train as she went home from work, she had been lucky to get a seat, the train was packed, but she pushed to the back, she saw a man stand up and leave, she gave the gods a grateful prayer that she didn’t have to stand as she took the newly vacated spot. She tucked her bag under the seat just as more people jumbled in filling every available space. She leaned back as some men held onto the railing in front of her. The train jerked forward unexpectedly, and her head flew forward, hitting her forehead on the belt buckle of the man standing in front of her. His hand went to his groin as she pulled back.

She turned beet red, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” She looked up, he had a charming and sheepish smile, brunette hair that fell to his shoulders, warm chocolate eyes. Her cheeks flushed for another reason.

“Are you ok?” he asked concerned, dropping his hand from his pelvis with an awkward smile.

She touched her forehead, no bump or pain, “Yes I’m fine.” She bit her lip, “Did I hurt you?” her eyes went from his face down to his crotch.

Genma shifted on his feet uncomfortably, pulling on his pant leg, they were suddenly a little tight, “No, it seems you hit my belt instead of…” he didn’t finish the sentence, his face felt hot at the thought that she was so close to his groin. It didn’t help that she was cute, rose hair, bright green eyes, plump lips and her breasts… he looked away, he had caught a glimpse of her black lacy bra.

Sakura licked her lips, she could almost see the outline of his length starting to appear, he was getting excited. She looked around, no one was paying them any mind, the person next to her was fast asleep. She smirked as the perverted thought came to her mind, she brought her hand up to his thigh and looked up at him through her lashes. His eyes were wide with surprise, “Are you sure it doesn’t hurt?”

Genma swallowed, what the actual fuck was happening? Her fingers trailed up, grazing over his hardening member. He had nowhere to move trapped in front of this girl who was feeling him up on the train. “Uh, it’s fine.” He mumbled. She took his hand and brought it to her lips. She flicked out her tongue swirling it over his index. His mind was blank. She took a second finger into her mouth closing her lips over them. He made some unintelligible noise; she was sucking on his fingers as if she was sucking on something else.

Sakura gave him a devilish smile, “I can make it feel better,” she tempted, her nails now moving up his zipper, playing with the tab. 

“I’m sure you could, Beautiful.” he managed with a crack of his voice he hadn’t experienced since he was a teenager. “But maybe, not here?” what was he saying? She obviously wanted it here. He looked around, making sure that no one was watching them. 

“What’s wrong with here?” her lips upturned teasingly.

“Well…” he could say all the obvious things, she knew those, but for the life of him he couldn’t think of any other reason to stop her. Honestly, he would risk getting caught for her. Her lips were plump and soft on his fingers as she kissed and licked.

She watched him as his mind was trying to process the scene before him, he looked so confused and it was adorable. “No reason to stop then?” She leaned forward taking the tab between her teeth and pulling it down with a smirk.

“You shouldn’t…” he whispered hoarsely as he looked around to make sure no one was watching. He sucked in a breath as her fingers reached into his pants and pulled out his cock.

“Try to be quiet, it would be bad if we got caught.” She smirked. She licked the tip gently, tracing the ridge under the head with the tip of her tongue. She could feel him tense and it just encouraged her on. Sakura gave his length a lick from base to tip, swirling her tongue at the top. She loved how it hardened and grew in her hands and mouth, and it didn’t seem to stop growing. He was thick and long. “Aren’t you a big boy?” she purred sucking on the tip.

Genma was biting back his moans, gripping the rail tighter, clenching his fist, unsure of what to do. He wanted to grab her rosy hair but didn’t know if he should pull her off or shove her down. Fuck. How was this happening to him? He wasn’t complaining, far from it, it just seemed unreal. Straight out of a porno. And then she took him deeper in her hot mouth, her tongue wrapping around his thickness. He couldn’t help the small jerk of his pelvis into her as the train stopped, she gagged as he hit the back of her throat. He moved his jacket to block her from view and glanced around, everyone seemed preoccupied with whatever worries they were leaving behind at work or worries they were going home to.

Sakura looked up at him, his eyes meeting hers, the corner of his lip between his teeth, he was so sexy. She kept moving her head as the train continued to lurch forward, using the momentum to her advantage. His musky tangy taste was filling her mouth as she licked at his leaking tip. She hummed softly; she heard a sharp intake of air from him.

Genma’s mind was hazy, he barely noticed the other’s around him, all that mattered was her hot, nimble tongue, her lips stretched around his cock, and her devious eyes. Fuck. This girl was insane. And he loved it. He placed his hand on her head, burying his fingers in her silky hair. She alternated from taking him down her throat to licking his length.

She felt the person sleeping next to her shift. She froze and looked over, her heart hammering. She sighed, they just moved for a new sleeping position. She glanced up at the brown eyed man, they both chuckled. She undid a few buttons of her shirt; she was getting hot. The way his cock twitched in front of her face let her know he liked it.

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he could see her nipples at this angle, he held back a groan, he had some major gods to thank later. His hand traveled down to pluck at the hard pink peaks. He bit his cheek as she took him all the way into her mouth again. His heart was thundering, the idea of getting caught was spurring him on to push her down, he wanted to cum in her pretty little mouth.

Sakura heard his short panting breaths as he pinched her nipples harder. She sucked, circled her tongue, his hand left her chest and went back to her hair. She heard him mutter something under his breath. He added pressure to the back of her head, shoving himself deeper. She grunted quietly as he pumped into her mouth. She felt herself gush between her legs, he was using her mouth, in public, and he was about to cum, about to fill her mouth with his climax and she couldn’t wait. She whimpered as he continued for a few more thrusts, with a deep groan from him and a shudder, her mouth filled with his hot thick release.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That’s all that Genma was capable of thinking at the moment. He couldn’t believe what he had just done, what she had done, what they had done. She gave him a few gentle licks to clean him up, pulled away from him and tucked him back in, zipping up his pants. This had to be a dream. He hazily opened his eyes and saw her smile up at him as she swallowed. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, fixed her top and stood up. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but the train jerked to a stop, he held onto the rail to stop himself from toppling over.

Sakura grabbed her things, “This is my stop.” She smirked as she stepped past him.

“Wait. Your name.” he didn’t want her to leave just like that. She had just done the most erotic thing he could have ever imagined, and he wanted to reciprocate.

She grinned back at him, “That’s not how this works, Handsome.”

“Next time I see you, Beautiful, I’ll be tasting you.” His smile promising.

Sakura giggled and nodded. “Sure thing, Handsome. Bye.”

He watched her blend into the wave of people leaving the train, her rose hair unmistakable in the crowd. He slumped down on the seat she just vacated letting out a large breath. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned his head back staring at the off-white ceiling. What the actual fuck?

***

Kakashi found her in what became their spot. She was in a flowing dress that fell to her knees and nude heels. He reached her and squeezed her perky ass affectionately as he grabbed the rail next to her.

Sakura looked at the rail recognizing his hand and smiled, she hadn’t seen him in about a month, she wondered why, maybe it was a vacation, or a business trip, she didn’t actually want to know, she just liked to make up scenarios about him in her mind. She glanced back behind her shoulder, his stormy eyes meeting hers, “Hi stranger.”

He pulled up her skirt, groping at her bare ass, she was wearing a thong, “My naughty girl,” he murmured into her ear. She gave him a wicked grin as she reached back to undo his zipper, “Miss me?”

She made a non-committal noise with a smile, joking with him as she turned around to face him pulling out his already hard length. She stroked him, rubbing her thumb over the pink head that started to leak.

He angled himself to keep her in the corner, his body hiding hers. He pulled down her top and bra, caressing her breasts, “I missed this.” he tilted down to kiss her, her lips as sweet as he remembered. He had been in Kiri for business, every time he had stepped into a train, he had to remind himself she wasn’t going to be on it. Kakashi couldn’t wait to be back on his usual train, with her. He gave her ass a gentle smack, she giggled, “I want you.”

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her leg around his waist under his coat, to anyone looking it would look like a couple making out. He moved her panties aside, aligning his blunt head to her entrance. She looked up at him, those gray eyes of his dark with desire. He slipped in slowly, they groaned softly into each other’s mouths. He held her steady, the rocking of the train the only thing moving them.

Kakashi just wanted to enjoy being inside of her. So soft and warm and tight. “Don’t move, I just need to be inside of you. I missed my naughty girl.” He kissed her neck, nuzzling her, breathing her in.

She ran her fingers through his hair, she chanced a look around, everyone had their backs to them; as usual. Sakura wondered when this had become such a normal thing to her. She had been having these little train adventures for a few months now, and it had started with him. Her sexy stranger. She still refused to get his name or ask anything about him. She didn’t want to know, she liked that some days he would just show up behind her, pleasing her until he reached his stop.

It took about thirty-five minutes to get to his destination, and he spent as much of it as he could sunk into her. The slow, tantric swaying of the train moving them. He took advantage of the time to kiss her, taste her, feel her skin, breathe her in. She was an oasis. As they neared their destination, he reached down between them to play with her clit.

She clung on to his jacket, biting his shoulder. His other hand was grabbing her backside, holding her up as her legs started to tremble. His earthy musky scent filled her as they rocked into each other. Normally they would have a quick fuck, but this time, it was slower, more sensual and it made her heart quicken. She tilted her head up, he bent down to kiss her, eating up her soft pants of pleasure.

“My beautiful naughty girl,” he said in a low whisper. She whimpered softly, her emerald eyes half lidded, fluttering. “You’re so close. Give it to me. Cum for me.”

She breathed out as his fingers plucked at her pearl, his cock deep within her. “You feel so good.” She nipped at his lips.

He groaned, “So do you. Your tight little pussy is going to make me cum.”

His voice ignited her lust, his fingers bringing her to the edge. She huffed out as her body fell into the pleasure. He kissed her hard to muffle her orgasmic cries.

Her walls closed around his cock, he groaned deep in his throat as he spilled himself deep into her center. They separated from each other, they fixed their clothes, and in an unconscious movement he pulled her to him, her head on his chest holding her, brushing her hair back with his fingers.

Sakura sighed; this was surprisingly tender. Her sexy stranger seemed to be a big softy, he had missed her, and that made her smile. She felt him kiss the top of her head, her face warmed. Maybe someday she would ask for his name.

Kakashi let her go as his stop approached. He gave her one more kiss. He looked down at her, he smiled at her. She was something else entirely.

“What?” she grinned; he was giving her a weird look.

He shook his head, he opened his mouth, maybe he could get her name. “Nothing, just thank you I guess.”

She giggled, “Thank you. It’s always fun with you.” She lifted herself on her toes to give him a quick peck. “I’ll see you later, Stranger.”

“Yes, definitely.” The train arrived at his stop, he let her go reluctantly, looked back at her, she was rifling through her bag. He wanted to see her eyes one more time, but the doors closed and the train was gone.

***

Sakura had woken up late this morning and missed her usual train, she berated herself at the missed opportunity to be with her sexy stranger. She shoved her way into the train car, found a spot for herself and held onto the railing. This was turning out to be a rough morning.

She glanced around the stuffy train. She didn’t know how this had become such a habit, but now the train ride always excited her, and her Stranger wasn’t around. The train jerked to a stop, the man next to her bumped her.

“I’m sorry miss.” He looked down at her, he was tall and broad shouldered, short haired brunet with warm mahogany eyes.

She smiled sweetly at him, “No worries. It’s unavoidable in a train packed like this.”

He chuckled, his voice was deep and soothing. “I suppose you are right.”

The train lurched forward, he lost his balance and reached out, his hand on her chest. Sakura watched as his face turned scarlet to his ears, he was adorable. She reached up, placing her hand over his, keeping his hand on her breast.

“Uh… I’m so sorry… I lost my balance…” He was flustered, mumbling an apology but his surprise and embarrassment increased when her hand held his over her mounds not letting him retreat.

Sakura smiled flirtatiously, looking up at him through her lashes. “You have big hands.” She leaned forward, pressing herself into his palm.

Yamato gulped; his mouth was suddenly dry. He was frozen as she encouraged him to knead her breast. He looked around; no one was looking their way. Everyone’s back was towards them. “Um… Maybe we shouldn’t…”

Sakura fluttered her lashes, “Hm? Are they not big enough?”

His ears flared, “No! That’s not it!” he said in a hushed whisper. “They’re very nice,” he muttered. They were, filling his hand just right.

“So, what’s the problem?” she smirked. This one was bashful, and she was enjoying seeing how many different shades of red he would turn and how far that blush extended.

Yamato stood mouth agape, his brain not finding words as he followed her motions, cupping her breast and pressing his fingers into the soft warm flesh.

Sakura ran her hands down his wide chest, he sucked in a breath as her nails grazed his nipple, she smirked at him, and pinched him. She giggled, “You can touch me wherever you want.” She lifted herself up on her toes to reach his ear.

This girl was bold, and he liked it. It helped she was very attractive, exotic blush pink hair, sparkling emerald eyes, mischievous smile, and between all the hot musty bodies, her spring-like scent hit his nose like a breath of freshness. “You’re very pretty.” He saw her cheeks turn about the same shade of pink as her hair.

She let out a breathy laugh, it was always strange hearing she was pretty, especially when it sounded so innocently sincere. “You think so?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I do.” She reached up to him, her lips so close to his, he could feel her sweet breath on his.

“You wouldn’t lie to a stranger, would you?” she flitted her lashes at him in mock innocence.

He chuckled, “Not to one as pretty as you, Sweetheart.” Yamato closed that remaining inch of distance to take her lips in his. She was so soft, and warm, spicy and sweet. His hand squeezed her breast more firmly, she moaned into his mouth. Her hands were running under his jacket over his stomach like she wanted to trace every dip of his body. He grunted when her hands traveled to his rear and gave his cheeks a squeeze.

Sakura grinned; he had a strong muscular ass. “You work out,” she stated. The tip of his ears turned red again, he bent back down to kiss her. She pawed at him where she could reach, he had a great body, his thighs thick and firm. He started to become more comfortable, playing with her chest, switching breasts, pinching her peaks through the fabric of her shirt. His hands were warm and gentler than she would expect. In her mind she imagined he was always the wingman. He didn’t go home with girls too often but when he did it was because he really liked them, and he liked to show them a good time. She almost laughed at her ridiculous daydreams she was making up for her strangers now.

Her hands were on his thighs, she seemed to like what she was touching, he could feel her smile on his lips. His hand started to explore her body under her coat, she was in a button up blouse and A-line skirt, her waist was small, her hips flared to a perky rear and strong thighs. Her hands moved to the front of his pants, his half hard member in her hands. He nipped at her lips, she was going to be the end of him, he knew it, and he didn’t even care.

Sakura made a sound of appreciation as she felt his hardening length growing through his pants, she had thought the other two were big, this guy, he was _big_. Her stomach fluttered in arousal, she needed to see how big he really was. She swiftly pulled down his zipper and slipped her hand in. She grabbed a hold of his thickness, her eyes widened, “Oh… wow…” she whispered in awe. She looked up, he had a sheepish smile on his face. Big wasn’t even the appropriate word for what she was holding.

She pulled him out and started to stroke him, he was biting his bottom lip, he pressed his forehead against hers as her second hand joined. Her hands were warm and smooth, gliding over his cock. She was looking down in awe and hunger. He let out a sharp breath as she dribbled saliva down for lubrication, her hands moving more confidently.

Both her hands didn’t even cover the entirety of his cock, he was massive, the biggest she had ever seen, and part of her wanted to shove him on the train’s dirty floor and sink into him, she wanted to see how much would fit in her mouth, there was so much she wanted to explore with him, but for now she would have to settle for a hand job, even though the inside of her thighs were sticky with her own arousal.

“Oh… gods…” he breathed out. One of her hands left him, she lifted her skirt stepping closer, his cockhead rubbing against her warm silky thighs. His own hand went down to help her stroke his length. “Touch yourself.” He whispered into her ear.

She let out a breathy laugh, his voice sent a shiver down her spine, it was a low needy rumble, she couldn’t help but comply. She moved the fabric of her panties aside to slip her finger past her dripping folds. She circled her clit as he rubbed himself between her legs.

“You’re so wet, Sweetheart,” he murmured as he nuzzled her neck. Yamato could feel her hot slick arousal coating the tip of his cock. Her hand was still moving at the base.

“You’re turning me on,” she breathed into his ear. Her fingers knowing exactly what she needed as his thickness teased her entrance. Her other hand tried to keep a steady rhythm, matching his hand movements.

He bit back moans as her juices dripped down, he used it to lubricate himself as he pumped his hand. This was surreal. Her soft little whining moans were driving him closer and closer. Then she shifted on her feet and his head slipped into her hot awaiting center.

Sakura gasped, he was only a few inches inside of her and it felt delicious. He was enormous, just the head had her whimpering, the delectable stretching feeling, she groaned as her walls flexed around him.

He grunted as she tightened, “Don’t…” he groaned, it felt too good, her enveloping heat, their hands working in unison, “Don’t stop…” he finished. She rocked gently onto him as her fingers worked over her pearl. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, muffling her sounds.

“So big…” Sakura huffed, “I’m going to…” she bit down on his shoulder to silence herself, his blunt head hitting that sensitive spot inside of her. Her orgasm ripped through her, she grabbed on to his waist as her body shook.

Yamato buried his other hand in her hair holding her against him, he hummed in approval as she breathed heavily into his chest. “You’re tight…” he groaned as he continued to stroke himself, her hand went down to join him again.

“Please, I want it. Get me dirty.” Her voice a hoarse pleading breath.

It was that request that sent him over the edge. “Fuck…” he came and spilled his climax into her and on her thighs. She moaned and shuddered, she was insanely sexy, he clamped his lips down on hers, in heavy deep kisses as they calmed down.

She separated from him, tucking him back and zipping him up. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and reached down between her legs to wipe his orgasm from her skin. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as they finished righting themselves. “Thank you.”

He flushed a deep red, “That was the most insane thing to ever happen to me.”

She winked at him and giggled, “Glad I could be of service.” They heard the next stop from the loudspeaker.

“This is my stop.” They said in unison. They laughed.

“I just opened a vegan restaurant.” He gave her a small smile.

“Oh, the one in the shopping center on the corner?” Why was she asking questions? Normally she would have walked away by now, but he seemed so nice and she felt he needed a little easing off.

He nodded. “You?” his voice hopeful.

She bit her lip, she didn’t want to give information about herself, she didn’t even want to know a thing about the guys she did this with, it killed the fantasy. She gave him a slanted smile, “I have a practice nearby. That’s all I’ll say.”

He understood that she wanted to keep up the illusion, he smiled “Hopefully I’ll see you around, Sweetheart.”

She smirked, “You definitely will.” She had not had enough of him, Sakura knew she wanted more of his prodigious cock. She rushed out as the doors opened.

He followed her figure out. He watched as she turned right when they exited the station, he went left and prayed to any deity that was listening that he could see her again.

***

Sakura was stumbling out of the bar around midnight. “Bye ladies, I’ll see you later.” She waived at her friends that had invited her out for some after work drinks.

She breathed in the cool night air, she wasn’t drunk but felt the delightful buzz of alcohol. She walked to the train station, she took her time, it was a nice night. She checked her watch, she should be able to make it to the last train of the night.

Sakura made it to the train just as it was coming to the station. She went to her usual train car, the last one, she was glad to find it empty. She sat down, pulled down her skirt and breathed out in relaxation.

The call for doors closing sounded, she was startled as someone jumped in and laughed.

“Made it.”

Sakura looked over at the new person in the train car and was surprised to see she recognized him, his shoulder length brunet hair and warm chocolate eyes. He turned to look at her and recognition passed his face.

Genma had been out with friends and had barely made it through the doors of the last train, he would have hated to call a taxi, and was glad he made it on. He looked around and noticed there was only one person occupying the car with him, the beautiful stranger that had given him the best blow job he had ever had the pleasure of receiving.

He walked over to her with a smile, “Hey Beautiful.”

Sakura gave him a flirtatious smile back, “Hi Handsome, fancy seeing you here so late.”

Genma sat next to her, she had on a short skirt and blouse, “I could say the same about you.”

She giggled, “I suppose you could.”

He leaned forward to speak into her ear, “I think I promised you something last time, Beautiful.”

Sakura smirked, “Did you? You’re going to have to remind me.” She turned towards him, he smelled of earthy whisky.

“I promised I would be tasting you.” He tilted his chin, his lips brushing against hers. He could feel her smile, he brought his fingers up, caressing her neck coaxing her closer.

She complied, pressing her lips to his. His hand grasping the back of her neck pulling her into him, his other hand moving to her lower back. He was hot and passionate, his kisses deep and smooth like the whiskey he tasted like. His kisses made her feel lighter than the alcohol.

She tasted spicy and sweet; from the spiced rum she had been drinking. Her hands went around his neck, her lips smooth and heated. They moaned softly as their kiss deepened, tongues reaching out to taste more. He pulled her onto his lap, her legs surrounding him, he moved his hands to feel up her thighs and squeeze her perky rear. “Gods you’re beautiful.” He mumbled as she giggled, continuing to kiss him.

Sakura buried her fingers in his hair. His kisses left her dizzy, and his tongue, she groaned thinking of where else she wanted his tongue to be at. He reached up to her top and pulled it down, releasing her bouncing breasts. His thumbs rubbing circles over her hardening peaks. The train stopped at the next station, no one came in.

Genma left her mouth, moving down her jaw and neck until he captured a pink nipple between his lips. She whimpered softly as he suckled and licked, nipping at them. “So perfect.” He pushed her skirt up to her waist, his hands feeling her smooth skin and reaching the edge of her panties. “How much time do we have?”

Sakura was in a haze, his hands and mouth were like a cloud of pleasure settling over her, “I get off at the end of the line.” She pressed his face into her chest.

“We have time.” He kissed everywhere he could reach. His fingers reached between her legs, feeling the moisture seeping through. She moaned softly as he traced her lower lips over the fabric.

“Touch me. Please…” she breathed as his fingers continued to tease her.

Genma chuckled, she was so fucken hot and sexy, he slipped his fingers under her panties, “You’re so wet, Beautiful,” he murmured, her juices coating his hand. He gently rubbed against her pearl to her entrance in languorous movements.

His fingers felt so good, she moaned freely since there was no one around. “Oh yes…” she rocked her hips to his hands, arching her chest to his mouth. There was another stop, the car remained empty, not that she would have cared at the moment, all she wanted was to feel good and for him to continue.

She hadn’t been fazed by the doors opening and closing, Genma smiled, “What if someone had come in?”

“They could watch for all I care, just don’t stop,” she breathed.

He chuckled and sunk two fingers into her heat, she cried out as he curled his fingers and moved within her. “You don’t have to worry about me stopping, Beautiful.” Her moans were delicious, feeding his lust, her hips moving in tempo with his thrusts, she was the sexiest woman he had ever met. Her short little pants and fluttering walls were telling him she was close. “I want to taste more of you.” He bit her mounds and in a fluid movement set her on the seat, his fingers still inside of her.

“Oh!” she yelped surprised at the change of position. “Ooooh…” he spread her leg with his free hand and dove between her legs, his hot tongue pushing past her folds to her clit. She leaned back, her head hitting the window behind her, her other leg draped over his shoulder and his fingers and mouth pleasured her. Her hands went to her breasts, kneading and plucking at them as he brought her closer to her climax.

Genma moaned as he lapped her up, she was delicious. Every flick of his tongue had her gasping and mewling from pleasure. “So good…” he sucked on her pearl making her jerk.

“Please don’t stop,” she begged; she was so close. They didn’t even notice as two people entered at the next stop.

Kakashi and Yamato stepped in and were surprised to hear such erotic sounds coming from the back of the train car. Their curiosity made them look over and widen in surprise.

Kakashi recognized the couple, “That’s Genma and…” his Naughty Girl, he thought to himself.

“That girl.” Yamato finished Kakashi’s sentence. They looked at each other, “You know her?”

Kakashi smirked, “Yeah, it looks like you do too. Probably for the same reason Gemma seems to know her.”

Yamato flushed and nodded. “Should we…?”

The silver haired man grinned, “Let’s go help, I think she deserves it. Can’t let Genma have her all to himself.”

Sakura was lost in the feelings he was giving her, she opened her eyes slowly as she heard footsteps and Genma stopped. She whinnied wanting him back. Then realized who had walked in. She could almost laugh at the serendipity of the situation.

“Don’t stop, keep going.” Kakashi reached them and bent down to brush back her hair and placed a kiss on her plump lips. “My naughty girl.”

“Hi, Stranger,” she giggled. She looked past him and saw the bashful brunet, “Hi, Cutie.”

Yamato smiled at her, came over and gave her a small kiss, “Hi, Sweetheart.”

Genma pulled his fingers out and slipped off her panties. “Seems we all know each other then.” He laughed as he kissed the inside of her thighs.

Sakura squealed at the quick removal of her underwear. “You all know each other?” she looked down as Handsome kept kissing her without any shame. The other two looked at each other and nodded. She laughed, “I don’t know if I should feel bad because all three of you are wonderful and I don’t feel particularly bad.”

Kakashi laughed, “No, you shouldn’t feel bad, you know what you want, and you go for it.”

Yamato agreed, “I certainly don’t see any reason why you should feel embarrassed. We just want to thank you." he smiled at her. 

Genma brought his hands back, slipping into her and started moving again, “Good. Now that we got that sorted, let’s finish.” He gave her a playful smirk and lowered his face back to her sweet musky heat.

She cried out as the long-haired man went back to eating her out with new vigor. The other two settled on either side of her pulling her hands away from her breasts and replacing it with theirs.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yamato leaned to her neck, kissing her hot skin while playing with her perky mound.

“So naughty,” Kakashi nibbled on her ear, “You’ve been playing with others.”

Sakura whimpered, their voices, all their mouths and hands on her, it was driving her crazy, “Jealous?” she turned to him.

“Not at all.” He kissed her hard, shoving his tongue past her lips, she moaned and met his tongue with hers. She tasted like fresh peaches, fresh and sweet with a hint of spice.

Yamato pulled down her shirt even further, pulling it off her shoulders, he kissed her clavicle, the tops of her mounds until he arrived at her pert pink nipples. He reached down to grab her leg and pulled it up to his lap giving Genma more space. Kakashi did the same to her other leg, she was spread open for them.

Sakura had never felt so exposed and so free. These three men, holding her open, touching her, caressing her, pleasing her, it was a dream, and it being in such a public place, it was more than she could have ever fantasized. She broke off her kiss needing to breath, especially since the handsome one was circling her clit with his tongue, and the silver-haired one latched onto her other breast. “Ooooh gods….” It was too much, they were all so good.

Genma raised his eyes, she could see her face between the other two heads that were suckling on her perfect breasts, her eyes half lidded looking down at him. He smirked, as he twisted his fingers and she groaned. “I want you to cum baby,” he said between licks.

“Cum for us. You’re shaking.” Kakashi bit down on her nipple.

She couldn’t hold on anymore, she cried out as her orgasm rushed through her body. They held her legs as she shook, the short haired one left her breast and kissed her in quick breathless kisses.

Yamato ate up her moans as her climax subsided. “You’re such a pretty little thing.” He pushed back her hair as she gave him a dazed smile. He gently rubbed her thigh as Genma finished cleaning her up.

Sakura’s head was in the clouds, Handsome was kissing her legs and then up her stomach, her Stranger was nuzzling her neck as he also caressed her legs soothingly. “Mmmm… that felt good…” she babbled.

All three chuckled. “Do you want to stop?” Genma asked, his pants uncomfortable from his erection.

She shook her head slowly, “No, I want all of you before the end.” Each of her hands reached for a crotch of the men beside her, both moaned softly as she squeezed their erections. 

Genma smirked and undid his pants. He couldn’t contain himself, her sweet swollen pussy on display for him. He pulled out his hard cock, rubbing it between her folds. He looked into her emerald eyes, dark with lust, she smiled at him and he sunk into her. “Fuck, baby…” he held on to her hips as her pussy, supple and slick, pulled him deeper into her center.

“Ah! Yes!” she moaned. She was trying to tug down the zippers of the two beside her and was grateful when they helped her out and undid their own pants. Both her hands holding on to hot pulsing cocks. “Fuck…”

Yamato moaned as her hands started moving, she turned to him, he bent down to kiss her. He nibbled on her soft lips as she breathed out with every thrust from Genma. Yamato snaked his hand down her stomach reaching her clit, she choked out a moan. “You like that?”

Sakura let out a groan, “Oooh… yes…” she smiled deliriously as pleasure assaulted her body.

Kakashi smirked at her look of pure delight, biting gently on her neck and shoulder. “My naughty girl.” He licked behind her ear as she made a sound of agreement. Her hand was stroking his hardness slowly, her mind distracted.

Genma was breathing hard as he fucked her, the vixen under him asking for more, and all three gave it to her until she was screaming from her orgasm again. He grit his teeth trying to hold on and not cum so quickly. He reached up to her face, wanting to see her face, her thick lashes fluttering for him to see her jade depths. She gave him a lopsided smile. “Beautiful.”

She kissed the palm of his hand, “You didn’t finish.” She muttered, lost in all the touches and caresses.

He chuckled, he hadn’t thought of finishing like that with her, “I had just wanted to repay you for that day”, but she was asking him to continue. “But if that’s what you want.”

She nodded. “I do.” She looked over at the two beside her, “I want all of you.”

Yamato kissed her first, then Kakashi pulled her to him, and lastly Genma.

“It’s our turn, you already had your fun.” Yamato said to Genma. Genma grinned in agreement and stepped back.

Sakura smiled, “I suppose you are right.” She stood up on shaky legs, holding on to the railing above her.

Genma went to sit, wanting a good view. Kakashi stood up running his hands over her waist up to her breasts. “You are so…”

“Naughty?” she finished for him with a devious smile.

Kakashi chuckled, moving behind her, Yamato took his opportunity to grab her leg and pull it up to the seat spreading her out for his eyes. He kissed up her legs quickly until reaching his destination, her sopping center. He tasted her slowly, letting her honeyed musk fill his mouth.

Sakura moaned as his tongue swirled and lips sucked her already sensitive areas. Hands went to her breasts, the silver man behind her, nipping and kissing her neck as his hands traced the curves of her mounds to her hardened nubs. She leaned against him as her Cutie continued to eat her up. She reached behind her to stroke his hard member.

Kakashi let out a sharp exhale as her warm hands glided over him. “Do you feel good?” he whispered hoarsely in her ear as he nibbled it.

She groaned as the brunet’s tongue did something especially wonderful to her clit and her nipples were pinched. “Yes, so good.” She opened her eyes and met chocolate ones waiting patiently, Handsome was still sitting, pumping his hand slowly over his erection. “Come here.” She held out her empty hand.

Genma grinned as he stood up and went to her side. She joined his hand, stroking both men. Genma leaned over to the other side of her neck that Kakashi wasn’t occupied with. “We want to make you happy.”

Her eyes fluttered closed, “Oh… I am very happy.” She sighed contently. “Oooh! Right there!” she directed her words to the one between her legs. He was suckling and she was reaching the edge again.

Kakashi sensing her closeness, reached down from behind to slip his fingers into her. She screamed. They were vaguely aware that the train had made another stop. Luckily no one seemed to be out in the middle of the night.

Yamato flicked his tongue faster; her legs were trembling as much as her breaths.

“Oh gods…” she let go of the two cocks in her hands and grabbed on to their legs instead.

Genma stepped behind her, “I got her.” he hooked his arms under her knees and lifted her up, holding her open. Kakashi moved in front of her, the way the lights flickered past on her milky skin made him remember where they were and it just made it so much more hotter. She was leaning back reaching for Genma. Watching her being pleased was the sexiest thing ever.

Yamato looked up the landscape of her body, and she came, gushing into his mouth. He felt Kakashi kneel beside him, he moved aside letting him taste her orgasm too. She was crying out, the screeching of the train amplifying her cries. 

Yamato and Kakashi were taking turns lapping up her climax. They moaned as her taste overwhelmed their senses. They didn’t even mind as their tongues touched while licking her up, both of them fighting for more of her. 

She felt like she was floating, and the way she was being held up only added to the feeling. She turned to Handsome holding her up, “Can you put me down?” she needed to catch her breath.

Genma set her down on her feet, she wobbled and sank to her knees.

“I want to suck you all.” She knew how wanton and depraved she sounded but she didn’t care. They didn’t know who she was other than the girl they could fuck on the train.

All three men gave each other a glance of surprise but also eagerness. They stood around her, she started with Yamato, licking and getting him wet before moving to Kakashi and lastly Genma. Once they were all wet, she went back to Yamato, her hands on the other two. 

Sakura licked the huge cock in front of her slowly, taking her time, her tongue trying to memorize every ridge and vein. He was so massive, she was sure to other women it was intimidating, but to her, it was a challenge that she was excited to undertake. She wrapped her lips over the head, her mouth stretching over it she took him as deep as she could, about two-thirds of the way, before she released him and moved on to her sexy stranger. She was slow with him too. She had never had these two in her mouth and she wanted to enjoy it. She made sure to give Handsome some personal time too, his cock was just as nice.

Yamato moaned as she alternated between them with her hands and her mouth. Her tongue was hot and nimble, taking more of him in than he expected. He heard the next stop announced, they were halfway to the end of the line. “Sweetheart, as wonderful as this is, we don’t have much time left and I really want to fuck you.” He lifted her chin up to look at him. 

“My stop is coming up first.” Kakashi grinned, “And Genma already had her.”

“Fine.” Yamato agreed.

Sakura giggled at how quickly they agreed, they must be good friends. She stood up as her Sexy Stranger held up his hand to help her to her feet. She gasped as he took a leg and brought it up to his shoulders. He gave her a sexy smile that promised pleasure.

“Hold on.” He smirked.

She twisted so she was sideways, putting her hand on the seats to hold herself up as he sunk into her. “Oh fuck!” she cried out. He was slamming into her hard and fast. She sobbed out in begging cries. This was so much better than the hidden quick fuck they had. He was using her, and it was exhilarating.

Genma moved in front of her face, she stuck out her tongue, he slipped in his cock as Kakashi fucked her. He could feel the vibrations of her moans down his shaft. He had been holding back too long, he couldn’t stop himself anymore, “Beautiful, I’m going to…” he groaned.

“Do it, all over my chest.” she gasped as he pulled out of her mouth. In a few quick pumps of his hand, his orgasm arced onto her chest and face. There was so much, she licked around her lips at what fell near, remembering how he tasted. “Ah! There’s so much.”

“Dirty girl.” Genma sat down tucking himself in. 

Yamato took Genma’s place. He pushed back her hair, not wanting it to get mixed in with Genma’s cum. She eagerly took him back in her mouth. He groaned as her throat tightened with every thrust of Kakashi. 

Sakura was loving this. She was being filled up by these three delicious men. Maybe they could all have fun outside of the train, really take their time with each other. The thought flew out of her mind as fingers started to circle her clit. 

They passed another station, Kakashi and Genma would be getting off next. “Fuck, I want to cum in your mouth, Naughty Girl.” He separated from her; Yamato moved aside letting Kakashi take his place in her mouth.

Yamato moved behind her, so perfectly bent over for him. He gave her ass a few squeezes and smacks watching her firm rear. He pressed the tip of his cock to her dripping entrance, she whined and wiggled herself to him. He pushed in slowly, letting her body accommodate to his size. She was divine. 

She grabbed on to the top of the seat hard, he was so big. She had never felt this before, like she was being split apart and held together at the same time. Her moans muffled by the cock in her mouth. 

Kakashi’s hands were in her hair holding it back. He felt her tense and relax as Yamato buried himself to the base. “Feels good?” she nodded and made some sound of approval. She started sucking harder, Genma reached over to play with her breasts, her throat tight and hot. Kakashi came in quick jerking motions into her mouth. She drank it all up. She looked like a sex goddess, covered in pleasure. 

The next stop came, Genma and Kakashi righted themselves. “Sorry to leave you Beautiful, but this is our stop. Take good care of her Yam…” Genma stopped himself before finishing. “I’ll see you later.” He bent down to kiss her head. He caught sight of her underwear and quickly grabbed it, stuffing it in his pocket.

Kakashi gave her his own kiss on her forehead. “See you later, Stranger.” they both stepped out looking back at her and Yamato still going at it. “Well that was something.”

“How long have you been fucking her?” Genma asked accusingly.

“A few months.” Kakashi smirked.

“You bastard. I just met her recently, she gave me the best blow job ever.” Genma’s eyes glazed over in memory.

Yamato didn’t want to be too rough with her, but she was meeting his thrusts eagerly. “Do you want more, Sweetheart?”

“Yes, oh please yes. You feel amazing.” She groaned.

He held on to her hips and gave her more. The empty train car filled with their enthusiastic slapping sounds and their groans of pleasure. “Gods you’re so tight.”

“You’re so fucked big. I can’t believe it.” she gasped. She couldn’t believe such a huge cock could fit inside of her. “I feel so _full…_ ” the slight discomfort and pain of his size only added to the fire in her belly. Every time he hit the deepest part of her she wanted to scream.

“Our stop is soon.” Yamato bent down to pluck at her nipples.

“I’m close, keep fucking me.” She was trying her best to stay upright, but her legs were shaking. “Cum inside of me.” She focused on the coil in her belly, the way he felt inside of her and suddenly she was gone. She was blind to anything other than the feeling of his cock ramming into her.

Her walls clamped firmly around him, she screamed, her body shaking, “Sweetheart… I’m cumming…” he grabbed her hips again and released himself deep inside of her in a shuddering breath. He pulled her to him and sat down with her on top as they waited for their breath to come back.

Sakura now heard the call for the second to last stop. “My stop is next.” She mumbled through numb lips.

“Yeah, it’s my stop too.” He kissed behind her neck. “You are amazing.”

She laughed, “The three of you make me want to do the dirtiest things.” 

“It’s ok. We like it.” He pulled out a handkerchief and started to clean her off. She pulled up her top as he pulled down her skirt. He could tell she was having a hard time staying coherent, she could barely stand. As the last stop approached, he took off his jacket, threw it around her and picked her up. 

Sakura didn’t even have the strength to fight him as he held her in his strong arms. As they stepped off the train they were stopped by an employee.

“Ma’am are you alright?”

Yamato gave the employee a smile, “Yes, she’s fine. She just had a little too much to drink. I’m her boyfriend. I’m taking her home.”

“My strong, cute boyfriend. Isn’t he the sweetest?” She smiled up at him, his soft brown eyes gentle.

The employee satisfied with their answer, let them pass. They both breathed a sigh of relief when they hit the cold night air. “Where do you live?”

She didn’t know why this one made her so willing to trust. “Just two blocks down and one block to the right.” She pointed. “I think I can walk.”

He laughed, “You are not walking home alone. It’s the least I could do.”

She buried her face in his chest and let him carry her to her apartment. She told him her apartment and he set her down in front of her door. She fished her keys out of her bag and opened the door. “Would you like to come in?”

Yamato watched her curiously, she had a soft pink blush across her cheeks. “I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“I just have one request, keep this a secret from the other two. I’ll tell them who I am when I’m ready.” She looked up to meet his eyes.

He nodded, “They’re my best friends, but I won’t tell them if that’s what you want.” He followed her in. He looked around and saw a medical degree hanging on the wall to _Sakura Haruno_. He smiled; it was the perfect name for her. “Sakura, that’s very pretty.” He complimented. “I’m Yamato Tenzo.”

She had walked into the kitchen and brought him a glass of water. “Yeah I know, I looked up your information after that day. Not too many vegan restaurants in our area.” She smirked knowingly.

He took the glass gratefully and gulped it down. “No, not too many.” She had known his name after the first time, he wanted to laugh.

“You can stay if you would like.” She took the glass back and put it down.

“If that’s what you want.” 

“It’s what I want.” She met his eyes with a smile. She took off his jacket and hung it up. “I just need to clean up. The bedroom is that way.” She pointed to a door and disappeared behind another.

Yamato walked into the door she had motioned to and looked around. Nice, clean, organized. She came back and went to her dresser. She was quiet as she undressed. He took the hint and removed his own clothes.

“I think I left my panties in the train.” She laughed as she pulled down her skirt.

He chuckled, “Do you need them?”

She turned back and gave him a wry smile. He looked so good waiting for her on her bed in just boxers, his broad shoulders, and muscular arm inviting. “I suppose not.” She walked over, not bothering to put on anything. 

He opened his arms for her, “Sakura.” He breathed her scent in. “Call me selfish but I hope you don’t tell the other two anytime soon.”

She climbed into bed, he started to run his hands down her body, kissing her skin. “Mmmm. I can make them wait a little. It can be our secret.”

“Good. I’ll let you rest.” He gave her a kiss goodnight. 

“Just make sure to wake me up early, Yamato.” She smirked. 

He understood her meaning, “Of course, Sakura.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!  
> Favorite part? line? Your reaction?  
> Your words keep me writing, I appreciate every single one, even if its a single emoji, in a different language, it doesn't have to be long winded if you don't want, just let me know your feelings. I do go back and read them when I need some motivation and if you want me to continue stories likes this, this is the best way of letting me know.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Moonlady9_


End file.
